


Valar Intervention

by Shade_Child1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: and fucking with their children, and like adventures, valar walk middle earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: The Valar sometimes choose to meddle with their children especially Yavanna. Aule ends up following along to keep her out of any major trouble. And Lucky Bilbo is Yavanna's favorite, whilst Aule wants to see their first and eldest sons kingdom recalimed.





	Valar Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit fic comments would be appriciated.

"So, this is the hobbit. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin says as he enters the smial. 

-Meanwhile- 

"No tact your children." Said a small blond hobbitess to her slightly larger companion. 

"My children, yours can't even speak, the Poor Mouse." Responds her red haired Dwarrow looking companion earning a glair as she fiddles with a braid separate from her main braid near her ear. 

"Perhaps because yours won't give him the chance." She responds as they come to a stop near the small green door with the burglars' glyph, "I only hope the Grey Pilgrim knows what he's doing." She continued more calmly. 

"Yes, you are of course, correct about the young king." Her companion responded with a chasined nod. "Will we join them?" 

"Yes, but not tonight, for tonight we will leave them to rest. When they get away from Shire we'll catch up to them." She responded peering through the window at the assembly within before turning away with her companion following closely, protectively, beside her. 

-Next Day- 

"It seems your field mouse chose to follow." A tall dark-haired man said from beside the hobbitess. 

"He is Belladonnas' child I knew he would." She said with a grin. 

"So, it has nothing to do with the name on his soul?" He asked raising a curious brow. 

"It may, it may not, but either way he chose to follow them. Where is your soul-marked by the way?" 

"She is at this moment following the fading night I should be off though." 

"Of course, farewell my friend." She said with a slight incline of her head. 

"So, the pull was strong?" Asked her companion from the night previous. 

"Perhaps, we should be able to catch up with them tonight. First though it's time for second breakfast eat with me, dear." She said as she opened a basket over flowing with good things to eat. 

"But, of course, I would never turn away your fine cooking just don’t try to get me to eat your rabbit food." He responded jestingly. 

"No salad today, no. But there are sausages and biscuits." She responded with a grin. 

-Meanwhile- 

"Get him a pony." Thorin ordered annoyed that the odd feeling in his chest was back. 

"No, I can walk quit, what are you doing?!" Bilbo said only to cut himself off as he was lifted to a saddle. 

-Later- 

"Gandalf, where are you going?" They hear as they catch up to the company. 

"To get away from the stubbornness of Dwarves!" Gandalf replied before spotting the odd pair coming up the trail. 

"You are to kind in your phrasing, Grey Pilgrim!" The hobbitess called as she and her companion came into the clearing. 

"The Pilgrim is right, what happened here to cause such destruction." Asked her companion. 

"It matters not I am leader of this company and we must rest." Thorin said defiantly, rubbing at the cold felling in his chest not for the first tie, "Who are you?" 

"Watch your tone, Exiled King!" She began menacingly, "Your next words could help or end you." 

"Perhaps you will next ignore the warnings of the Valar themselves when given to make you see since!" Added her companion watching as Bilbo's eyes widened slightly at something in his periphery. 

"My lady Yavanna!" Bilbo cried seeing the vine marks on her exposed skin. 

"Of course, you would figure it out." Yavanna said with a soft smile at one of her favorite children. 

"Belladonna, did teach him well. Though I do worry when not even the cleverest of mine present can't put the pieces together." Her companion said with a wary sigh. 

"'Ule, Love, your children are as thick as the stone they're molded from." Yavanna responded rolling her eyes with a smirk at the offended looks on the Darrow's' faces. 

"Aule, but, why are the two of you here?" Balin asked. 

"Curiosity, and to help if you would accept that help." Yavanna said with a significant look at Thorin. 

"Of course, we would not turn away such an offer. Right, Thorin?" Bilbo aske with wide eyes causing Thorin to rub at the foreign feeling in his chest again. 

"Of course not." Thorin agreed, "We would appreciate your help if you so choose to give it, but I still lead this company."  

"Then our help you will get. But we cannot stay here the air is thick with unease it would be too dangerous." Aule says looking at Yavanna's uneasy stance knowing she felt something terribly amiss. 

"Where would we go it is too late to travel further?" Asks Dwalin watching the odd way his king was acting toward the hobbit and the way the hobbit seemed almost drawn to Thorin regardless of how Thorin treated him. 

"Perhaps your right, but if we make camp here we must be careful." Yavanna said moving closer to Aule as he drew her to his side. 

"Move the ponies closer to the camp go on your rations do not leave the clearing." Aule said as he ran a calming hand up and down Yavanna's arm. 

"Two of the ponies are gone!" Kili yelled running into the clearing. 

"Trolls took them!" Came Fili's voice from behind his brother. 

"Blast and Damnation!" Yavanna called as she palmed a blade from Aule's belt," Come on then we haven't all night!" She continued marching toward the destruction with Aule on her heals Warhammer in hand. 

"You heard her besides you can't afford to lose any ponies!" Aule called back to them causing them all to jump to action. 

-Troll Clearing- 

"Drop your arms or we rip his off." Called the head troll. Yavanna looked to Aule who nodded and both looked to Thorin watching the emotions race across his face before he threw down his sward causing the rest to do the same. 

"Perhaps there is hope for them yet."  Yavanna said to Aule before imbedding a dagger into the trolls' hands causing them to drop Bilbo only for Thorin to race to catch him. 

"Are you alright, are you hurt, hobbit?" Thorin asked as he checked Bilbo over. 

"I'm fine, no need to fret." Bilbo assured astonished at the way Thorin was acting and noticing the wide eyed looks the company was giving, except the two valar who were in a similar position to he and Thorin. 

-At the other side of the clearing- 

"Are you alright, Ghivashal?" Aule asked rushing to his bonded. 

"I am fine, dear heart." She said with a giggle at his fretting. 

"Yes, yes, you are." He said gratefully as he pulled her into his arms. 

"Come then, the horde can't be far." Gandalf said carefully avoiding the two valar so they didn’t see his grin. 

"Oh, maybe I can get my hands on a new blade." Yavanna said, excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing causing  Aule to chuckle with his arms coming around her waist. 


End file.
